The Enigma Of Your Personality
by saihei
Summary: Have you ever wonder how Gaara could possibly have a love story well, since I’m wondering myself I wrote this fanfic to unleash my imagination about him as being a natural inlove guy. This is a story about the kazekage of the sand meeting his future wife.
1. The Day I met her

**The Enigma Of Your Persona**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer:"I don't own Naruto!"**

**Summary:**Have you ever wonder how Gaara could possibly have a love story...well, since I'm wondering myself I wrote this fanfic to unleash my imagination about him as being a natural in-love guy. This is a story about the kazekage of the sand meeting his future wife. I am not so good with summary, please just read it! Thanks!

**Pairings : **NaruHina x GaaAzura x SasuSaku x ShikaIno x NejiTen

**--------------**

**CHAPTER 1: "The day I met her"**

Conference room;

"How old is he again?" One of the Suna advisers asked again to Kankuro.

"He's 21 years old damn it! How many times do I have to answer that same question!?" Kankuro exclaimed as his sister smacked him on the head. "What?!" 

Temari glared to his brother. "Shut up okay; are you that stupid to even forget that the one you're shouting at is one of our country's advisers?"

"Ump! But he keeps asking that damn question! What's wrong if Gaara is 21 years old, I'm 23 so what's the problem hah sis?" Kankura retorted.

The old adviser coughed as the siblings fight before him and the other advisers. "That is the problem."

Both Temari and Kankuro eyed the old man.

The old man stared back to the siblings as he noticed that he already has their attention. "It's only normal for a kazekage to already have a wife when he reached 18, and Gaara-sama doesn't even have a special friend...and he is 21."

Temari squinted with the idea of his youngest brother having a girl. "You want me to laugh huh? You know him better than anyone of us here, since you've been watching him ever since he was born...and you also know that he has this very 'biiig problem' in coping up with normal people." Temari stress the word BIG to emphasize her statement. "And you expect him to have a wife? You're crazy."

"He's quite normal now you know sis." Kankuro commented.

The oldest among the advisers stood up and stared to Temari. "You have to go to the minor of the Mikage."

Temari brows twitched. "The Mikage; the clan who holds the seal of shukaku?"

The adviser nodded. "The heiress of the clan who inherit the seal is the only one, meant to be the kazekage's wife...Gaara-sama has the shukaku inside him right, it's only natural that the one he'll be spending his life with is the one who understand his situation." The adviser turned around. "I have already informed the clan."

Kankuro snickers. "Fine, I want to see her now, let's go sis!" 

"What's her name? And how can we be sure that she's the one who has the seal?" Temari asked.

The adviser smiled. "She has a red gem embedded in her neck, the name is..."

**--------------**

"You're Mikage Azura?" Kankuro asked. He eyed the young woman standing before him. She has a long wavy dark hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes are color light blue tinted with black lines. And she stood so straight like a commandant who's always on the go to give orders. But she is smiling. "Are you sure?"

The young woman laughed. "Yes I am, look." Azura point to the gem embedded at the left side of her neck. "I'm the only one who has this, I am Mikage Azura."

Temari looked at Azura with serious eyes. "And you know why we're here?"

Azura nodded. "To tell me that I'll be the kazekage's wife. I already know that...since birth."

"And you're okay with that? Are you aware who's the Kazekage is?" Kankuro asked, bemused.

"I am a sand shinobi too, of course I'm aware of that." Azura answered. "He's Gaara...and you are Temari and Kankuro, his siblings."

Temari smiled. _'This girl is tough I guess.' _"So since you seemed like you're not even afraid of my brother, can we go now? You have to meet him."

Azura simply nodded and followed the siblings as they both began to leave. They are obviously heading to the kazekage's tower.

**--------------**

Inside the Kazekage tower;

"Um?" That's all Gaara could utter as his siblings finished the explanation and focus to Azura. "Wife?"

"Yeah, the advisers told us that you are required to have a wife since you're 21 years old now." Kankuro said with a mocking smile. 

Gaara began to walk closer to Azura. Azura on the other hand just stared at him with calm eyes. Temari started to feel apprehensive. Although Azura is just a mere shinobi, the fact that she's the only one who could lock the shukaku gave her the clear idea that next to Gaara's significance is Azura. And she can't read her brother's mind. Did he hate the idea of the fix marriage or not?

Gaara's monotonous voice distracts her thinking. "Hi."

Azura smiled and bowed her head, showing her respect to the head of the country. "Hai! Doozo yoroshiku!"

Gaara smiled. The knowledge that Azura did not show any fear of him, somewhat made him feel glad. The 2nd regular person from his land who did not shiver upon looking at him; the first one was his student, Matsuki...and now this strange woman who came from the clan who holds the seal for the monster inside of him. "Wife?"

Azura nodded and grabbed Gaara's right hand. Both Temari and Kankuro looked at Azura with their widened eyes. 

Gaara stared at the hand which enveloping his right hand. _'My defense did not activate?'_

Azura smiled. "You don't have to worry about it, it's just a name, even though we've been forced in this idea I will not force you to like me...let's think of it as a mission okay?"

Gaara moved his darkened eyes to the smiling woman and nodded without thinking first.

Temari began to feel her shaking knees, she held on to Kankuro's shoulder. "I think I'm gonna faint..."

Kankuro tried to speak. "Anou...Gaara, do you accept her...as your f-future wife?"

Gaara deviate his gaze to his brother. "Alright." He returned his gaze to Azura. "She looks like she's not afraid of me at all...I wonder."

Azura let go of Gaara's hand and put it on her hips. "Why would I? Your sand will not hurt me...the shukaku respects me as the only person who could seal him...this is the reason why I've been chosen to be your fiancée; Because we could interact without your sand trying to defend you." The dark haired woman said with a large smile on her face.

Gaara just nodded.

"So this is why the old geezer said that she's the only one who is meant for Gaara...she's the only one who could approach him without any anxiousness that Gaara might kill her." Kankuro stated with a rather straight face. "Geez..."

Gaara watched Azura made her out of the room and stared to his older sister who's currently having a trouble in standing straight. "She did not say goodbye, that's inappropriate right?"

Temari unconsciously nodded.

Outside the room;

Azura examined the entire place with glee. This is the first time she entered inside the Kazekage's tower. "It's not that scary like what it's seemed outside." She smiled and began reading the words that were neatly carved on the wall. "Oh...I see...the names of the past Kazekages of Suna. Cool."

"Hey!" A female voice called out to Azura.

"Um?" Azura stared at the blonde woman who called her attention. "Temari-san?"

Temari approached the dark haired girl with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were miffed and serious staring at her. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Do you understand the whole idea?" 

Azura nodded.

"AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT?!" Temari finally bursted out, after all this idyllic calmness that Azura is showing. She's the one who can't understand anything at all. Azura pinned a quizzical look on her as Temari continued her unintended interrogation. "Gaara also known as the hidden weapon of the sand, who has a monster inside him and the one who had killed many shinobis...is the one...WE'RE TALKIN' ABOUT HERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME WOMAN!?"

Azura's eyes blinked and her head budged a little to the right. "What's your problem? Are you telling me that I should not marry him? Because he has a monster inside him...but he's the Kazekage." Azura smiled and raised her head. "He's the strongest man in Suna, and marrying him is not a problem, like I said it's just a name. No feelings involve, we doesn't need to be physically and emotionally connected, so technically speaking this thing means nothing to me...I take it as-a-mis-sion, got it?" Azura nodded her head and smiled at the still stunned Temari.

"A...mission?" Temari repeated. "That's it...just that?"

Azura once again nodded.

"You'll be stuck with him for the rest of your life...you'll be the one to stand at his side whenever there will be a 3 long hours of meeting with daimyou and advisers...you'll never be allowed to go on missions again. You'll become his shadow...and you're okay with it? You're throwing away your future just like that?" Temari said directly to Azura.

Azura once again smiled and nodded. "All I want is a peaceful life. I don't like the idea of going on missions anyway...this is good for me base on my own perception."   
Temari once again found herself speechless; her mind began musing...'_is this girl is really this strong, or she's just plain stupid?'_ "W-wakatta. Alright...then." Temari stood straight, put her right hand on Azura's shoulder, took a deep breath and smiled at the younger woman. "Welcome to the family." 

Azura smiled and nodded. 

To be continued 

**--------------** ** --------------**

**AUTHOR's NoTE: Thank you for reading! Please R & R! **


	2. Under your calm gaze

**The Enigma Of Your Persona**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Naruto!" **

**Pairings : **NaruHina x GaaAzura x SasuSaku x ShikaIno x NejiTen

**--------------**

**CHAPTER 2: "Under you calm gaze"**

Meanwhile, at the Konoha Hospital, inside Sakura's office; 

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed after Sakura told him the news that the Godaime had received. "You mean to say, Tsunade-baachan received a letter from Suuna which stated that Gaara is getting married?!"

Hinata frowned. "What's wrong with that Naruto-kun? At least even it looks sudden..." Her eyes began to threaten some tears. "...at least he's now getting married, unlike us."

Naruto notice those sorrowful white eyes and began to feel uneasy. "Oi! Hinata! You don't have to cry! I already told you that I am just saving more money for us, it's not like I don't have any intention of marrying you!" He explained as he touched one of Hinata's hands.

Hinata simply nodded.

Sakura stifled a laugh. Naruto and Hinata had been a couple for exactly 6 years now, compared to them, at least she's now living in the Uchiha manor with Sasuke. "Anou, Naruto-kun, I also heard that Suuna sent an invitation for you and Hinata."

"For the wedding?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Sakura answered. "I'm sure all of us here in konoha had received an invitation."

"I want to go there Naruto-kun." Hinata said which sounds more like a command than a request.

"Ehehehe, s-sure Hinata, we'll go there together." Naruto answered. 

Hinata's usual gentle eyes showed a dark look pinned on Naruto's face. "I want you to see a real wedding, maybe that could give you an idea."

This caught Sakura off guard; she had never imagined Hinata being so forward. She began laughing hard.

"Anou, idea of what koi?" Naruto asked stupefied.

Hinata frowned. "Idea for our own wedding!" Her eyes began to get wet again and a pair of tears finally fell from her eyes.

Naruto immediately hugged Hinata. "OI!!! Don't cry! Don't cry! I'm sorry I didn't get your idea!"

Sakura's laughing stopped and stepped closer to the cute couple. She began tapping Hinata's back. "C'mon Hinata, don't be sad, I am sure Naruto already have plans for your wedding."

"Nani?!" Naruto's eyes turned wide and glared at Sakura.

Hinata look up to Sakura. "R-Really?"

Sakura nodded and been delighted when Hinata released her famous angelic smile, Hinata blushed and buried her face back to Naruto's chest. Naruto began to sweat profusely. _'I could kill you Sakura, now Hinata will not stop asking me about that non-existing plan.'_

**--------------**

Back at Suuna;

"So, do you understand me Gaara?" Temari asked. She is sitting on the chair in front of the Kazekage's working table. All his appointments had been cancelled just to make this conversation possible. Temari knows that for a normal bachelor explaining about marriage and wedding plans is easy, but as I've said 'for normal', and Gaara of sand is not in the category of being a normal bachelor. That is the main reason why Temari requested for this special meeting, to explain all the details to her sturdy yet naïve younger brother.

Gaara looked at his nee-san with his normal impassive eyes. "Simply put, I have to marry her and get her pregnant."

Temari blushed. "You know I did not thought that you could be this earthy, this is a serious matter, aside from_ 'that'_, you should be a good husband, and if possible, be a good father to your future children."

Gaara head shifted a little. "Children? I have to get her pregnant more than once?" The red haired young leader's face turned perceptive. "Nii-san told me that making babies is worrisome."

Temari face became furious. "Don't listen to Kankuro! He's a woman hater and this country don't request for his spawns! The one we're talking about here is you!" She pointed to Gaara. "The advisers thought that having a family is a very important asset for a country's leader, it'll will improve your emotion and your sense of responsibility, they said that giving you something you can call your own will make you happy!"

Gaara tried to understand those statements. "I am responsible. And I am not sorrowful."

Temari growled angrily and stood up. She hit the table with her angry fist and point to Gaara. "Enough! To finish this meeting, your mission is to be a good husband after the wedding! We'll talk about being a good father after you'd had your first child! Understood?"

Gaara nodded. "Neesan, what about Mikagi-san?"

"Mikagi-san?" Temari looked at Gaara. "Do you mean Azura?"

Gaara nodded.

Temari frowned. "She's your fiancée you should call her by her first name damn it!"

Gaara frowned. "Understood. What about Azura-san?"

Temari sat back on the chair. "She's okay, I think she will not become a problem, she's smart and I think she knows what she's doing."

"Her idea with this engagement?" Gaara tried to get more suitable reason.

Temari looked at his younger brother with confused eyes. "Why do you care so much? You're the man, and whatever way you put it, once you two got married you'll be her master, she'll follow everything you want and I know she knows the role she'll take once she already became your wife."

Gaara looked away and stared outside his office window. "She did not complain."

Temari stood up and took her fan that she put at one corner. "She didn't Gaara, so don't worry about her. She won't be a burden."

"I just thought that, is it possible for her to love a monster like me." Gaara said seriously.

Temari got stunned by that statement and look at Gaara. "Love? You want her to love you?"

Gaara removed his gaze from the window and looked at his tangled hands. "Will she not back away with my touch? Will she allow me to even sit beside her? I am a murderer neesan...most of the country people is still scared of me, how could she not?"

The blonde haired shinobi looked at Gaara. "Hey," 

Gaara lifted his head and looked at his sister.

"Gaara, if you want someone to love you, you should know how to love them too; everyone is capable of being loved, even you." Temari said with a gentle smile. "So, that's it, I'll tell Azura to go here to see you, I'll go now _aniki_." 

Gaara watched the office door closes behind his sister. "_Ai_." The only word Gaara uttered while waiting for Azura to come.

(A/N: Guys do you know that the mark on Gaara's forehead means **"Ai"**, in English **"Love"**.)

**--------------**

Konoha; Ichiraki house...

"C'mon Naruto, Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun in already waiting for us." Hinata said as she pulled Naruto's arms. He is currently eating his fourth set of ramen at his favorite Ichiraki ramen house.

"Matte koi! I'll finish my ramen first!" Naruto said with his mouth still dripping with ramen soup.

Ayame; the daughter of the owner of the ramen house laughed at the sight of the young couple. She smiled and offered a bowl of ramen to Hinata. "Hinata-sama, why don't you eat first, Naruto-kun will surely order another bowl of ramen; it'll be our pleasure to see you eat here."

Hinata, being a very kind shinobi can never say no to that meek offer. She smiled bashfully before sitting beside Naruto. "_A-Arigatou_, Ayame-dono." 

Naruto felt delighted when he noticed his girlfriend already eating beside him with her own bowl of ramen. He put down his bowl and smiled at Hinata. "It's delicious ne _koi_?"

Hinata simply nodded.

After Naruto's last ramen bowl, he picked Hinata's white hand and stood up. "_Ikimashoo._" Hinata nodded. "_Arigatou Ayame neesan!_" Naruto said. 

"_Matte_ Naruto-kun," Ayame said.

The young couple looked back to Ayame.

Ayame smiled and stared down to the couple's joined hand. "Anou, I heard that the Kazekage of Suuna is already getting married, I am just wondering, you two had been together for quite six years now, don't you have any plans of getting married already?"

After hearing that question, Naruto became pale while Hinata began her silent cries.

Witnessing that reaction Ayame got nervous and stared confusedly to them. "_Nani?!_ Did I say anything wrong?! Naruto-_kun_? Hinata-_sama_?"

Hinata pulled her hand from Naruto's grip and ran out of the ramen house, leaving Naruto who turned paler than a moment ago.

Ayame noticed that and offer a glass of water to the blonde haired ninja. Naruto accepted that and drunk the water instantly. 

"_Daijoubu desu ka Naruto-kun?_" Ayame asked hesitantly.

Naruto set the glass of water down at the counter. "_Daijoubu desu_." Naruto took a deep breather and noticed that Hinata is no longer standing beside him. His cerulean eyes turned wide and quizzically looked at Ayame. "Where is Hinata?!"

"She ran outside while crying." Ayame answered.

"AH! Now I'm doomed!" Naruto said frustratingly. "I have to go now! See you when we come back! SAYONARA!!!" Naruto yelled and ran fast out of the ramen house to follow his sulking girlfriend. "HINATA _MATTE YO!!!_"

"I'm still wondering if I said something wrong." Ayame said as she watched Naruto left. "Well, I'll try not to ask that question again."

With that she went back to the kitchen.

**--------------**

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke reached the country of Suuna in nightfall. They have been welcomed with Temari and Kankuro.   
"Welcome to Suuna, Konoha shinobi." Kankuro said with his usual smile.   
Temari looked at Hinata whose eyes are obviously just been wet with tears. "What's wrong Hyugga-heiress? Did something bad happen to you on your way here?"   
Hinata shook her head; she is still upset with her earlier encounter with the daughter of the owner of ramen house back at Konoha. As a matter of fact she is even not capable of talking to her clueless boyfriend yet. Naruto melancholy sighed.   
Sakura smiled at the two Suuna ninjas and offered a box. "Greetings, Godaime requested us to give you this simple gift, this is the symbol of our joy that the Kazekage had already found a woman."   
Temari smiled and accepted the box. "Tsunada-sama really knows how to keep her allied country happy."   
"So, where's the bride?" Sasuke asked. That smile was followed with a devilish smirk. "I would like to see if she's a human or what."   
Sakura scowled in anger and smacked Sasuke. "Why do you prefer to speak when it is not needed?"   
Sasuke pouted and caressed his swollen head. "Tsk."   
Naruto smiled. "You know guys we're quite tired with our journey, can we have something to eat and a place to stay?"   
Temari nodded. "Sure follow me."   
The visitors followed the Gaara's siblings as they guide them to toward an inn in Suuna. 

**--------------**

Back at Gaara's office;   
"Hi." Azura said and stood before Gaara's table. "Temari-san told me to go here."   
Gaara shifted his gaze up to the raven haired woman and nodded. "Please sit down."   
Azura nodded and sat on the chair across the table.   
Gaara stood up and stand near the window. He stared at the dark filled sky and listened to the sounds that the sands around his country are emanating. He blinked his eyes once before he began to speak. "You are aware that we will marry for a reason."   
Azura nodded. "The advisers already explained it to me and agreed."   
"Is it okay for you to bear my child?" Gaara asked directly. "You know who I am."   
Azura blushes a little but her composure did not waver. "Of course, it would be my pleasure to bear a child of a strong man."   
"Without love." Gaara said. His tone is not quizzical, it more sounds like an explanation.   
Azura smiled._ 'I thought he is an impassive guy...but to what he is showing right now, I think he's just a normal guy.'_ "I'll try."   
Gaara deviate his gaze to Azura. He stared at her with confuse filled eyes. "Try?"   
Azura nodded and smiled. "I will try to love you; I think it won't be that hard since I'll be spending the rest of my life with you isn't it?"   
Gaara's mind became turbulent. "You...will try..." He can't even hear his own voice. "...to love me?" He keeps asking himself if it is possible for a normal woman like her to love a monster like him. He is even wondering if he is even capable to love.   
Azura stood from sitting and meandered closer to Gaara. She smiled and analyzes the face of the man she will soon marry. His auburn short hair, the green lifeless eyes under dark eyelids, his thin lips, his small nose and she focus more on the word marked on the upper left corner of his forehead. Her smile became gentle as she raised her hand to touch the crimson mark. "Love." She read.   
Gaara's eyes widened. Her smile did not fade at the moment she stood closer to him. He could hear her soft breathing as she watched his face under her intent gaze. He even saw her smile became gentler and his heart began to beat faster than normal, as Azura's warm hand touched the mark on his forehead. And then the world stopped...his eyes rest on her calm face and he heard her speak the word that he just spoken a while ago.   
"Love."   
_'She touches me...without hesitation...without fear..."_ Gaara's mind turned feeble. _'Who is this woman...why is she so tranquil?"_   
To Be Continued 

**--------------** ** --------------**

**A/N: So how was it? What can you say about the character I made to be Gaara's partner? - Comments and suggestions are welcome! Just point your cute electronic mouse down that button hehehe! Thank you for reading! PLEASE Read and Review! ARIGATOU! JA! **   
_**PS:**__ by the way is it too long?_


	3. Konoha Shinobi's visitation!

**The Enigma Of Your Persona**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Naruto!" **

**Pairings : **NaruHina x GaaAzura x SasuSaku x ShikaIno x NejiTen

**---------------------------------------------------**

_Last event from the latter chapter..._

_Gaara's eyes widened. Her smile did not fade at the moment she stood closer to him. He could hear her soft breathing as she watched his face under her intent gaze. He even saw her smile became gentler and his heart began to beat faster than normal, as Azura's warm hand touched the mark on his forehead. And then the world stopped...his eyes rest on her calm face and he heard her speak the word that he just spoken a while ago._

_"Love."_

_'She touches me...without hesitation...without fear..." Gaara's mind turned feeble. 'Who is this woman...why is she so tranquil?"_

**CHAPTER 3: "Konoha shinobi's visitation"**

Azura continued to focus her blue eyes to Gaara's impassive feature. Her gentle smile did not fade as she began to speak again. "Love Gaara-_sama_."

"_Nani?_" Trans: 'What?' That was the only word that Gaara could utter under the pressure of Azura's proximity.

Azura continued without apprehension. "Love is something that is always given as a gift, I am not that bad, I am always ready to share my love, to anyone, especially if someone already asked for it." The raven haired lady removed her gentle touch from Gaara and smiled again. "I think we'll be a good couple."

Gaara ingested some air before speaking. "_Sou desu ka?_" Trans: 'Is that so?'

"Um!" Azura nodded. "I think you're a kind person too Gaara-_sama_."

Gaara nodded tentatively. _'I don't understand...'_ "_Demo_ Azura-_san_, don't you have anything else to ask me?"

"Well, I saw a group of shinobi wearing Konoha's protector at the entrance a while ago, would you like to see them? I'm sure they went here for our wedding." Azura answered.

Gaara pondered for a moment. "They are here now? Aren't they too early?"

Azura stifled a laughed. "I'm sure the advisers had already anticipated this."

"Alright, let's meet them." Gaara said and sauntered out of the office with Azura tailing him.

**---------------------------------------------------**

"Gaara-sama!" Sakura smiled widely as she saw the auburn haired kazekage entered in the room that Temari prepared for them. Her celadon eyes focus on the dark-haired lady standing behind Gaara. "Um, you're Mikage Azura?"

Azura nodded and bowed her head courteously. "Nice to meet you."

Sakura approached Azura, she almost pushed Gaara away just to be in front of Azura. "Konnichiwa! I am Haruno Sakura! I am a medic ninja from the country of Konoha!" The pinked haired kunoichi pulled Sasuke to stand beside her. "And this is my boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke!"

Azura smiled.

"Tsk," Sasuke grunted and scrutinized Azura. "She looks normal."

Gaara's brow twitched a little but chose to ignore the remark.

"I am Azura Mikage from Mikage Clan, I don't have any specialty when it comes to techniques so like your boyfriend said, I am just normal." Azura said smiling. "But who are they?" Asura asked as she noticed another two people at one corner of the room.

Sakura frowned angrily and hastily walked closer to Naruto and Hinata. They had been so lost in their own love problem that they even overlooked the arrival of the powerful kazekage and his fiancée. Sakura gave Naruto a hard smacked on his yellow hair. "HEY! IDIOT!"

"Ouch!" Naruto abruptly turned around and glared to Sakura. "Why you—eh?" Naruto finally saw the new comer inside the room. "Gaara-kun?" His cerulean gaze squinted as he tried to recognize the other person. "Anou..."

Gaara interjected. "Mikage Azura, my woman."

Azura bowed courtly while Naruto's eyes widened in surprised. "So it's true?" Naruto asked in a disbelieving voice. "I thought Suuna's old geezers are just trying to pull our legs? But then...there's really a woman ha!" Naruto laughed and began tapping Gaara's shoulder. "Congratulations man I'd never thought you're capable of having a girl!"

Azura smiled at the funny visitors of their meek country. She began approaching Hinata. "Hello there," Hinata timidly looked to Azura and smiled bashfully. Azura saw the vanilla colored eyes and stared at Hinata with further interest. "I see, a Hyuuga right?"

Hinata nodded. "_Watashi wa Hyugga Hinata desu. Hajimemashita ka?" _

Trans: I am Hyugga Hinata, how do you do?'

Azura nodded and offered her hand. "It's my pleasure to meet you Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata smiled shyly and accepted the hans. "_Watashi mo._" Trans: 'Me too'

"Enough introduction." Gaara said using his impassive voice. "First, I would like to thank you for visiting us here."

Naruto raised his hand. "Wait! I'm not yet introducing myself!" The blonde hokage-wanna-be walked closer to Azura. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Remember me, because I'll be the next Konoha hokage!"

"Shut up dope." Sasuke butt in and hit Naruto.

Azura chuckled before the zealous Konoha shinobi.

Gaara smiled lightly. "You can stay here as long as you want, please make yourself comfortable." He turned around and looked at Azura. "Let's be on our way Azura-_san_."

"_-SAN?!" _Sakura and Naruto squealed in unison.

"We've just met." Azura explained.

"I see," Sasuke looked at the Suuna's couple. "...an arranged marriage."

Sakura hit Sasuke. "Be perceptive can you."

Sasuke began massaging his head. "Geez, you're the one who start this you know."

"We'll be going now, nice meeting you all." Azura said and followed Gaara already walked out of the room.

TO BE CONTINUED

**---------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **

**Thank you very much for reading! **

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Connection

**The Enigma Of Your Persona**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Naruto!" **

**Pairings : **NaruHina x GaaAzura x SasuSaku x ShikaIno x NejiTen

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: "Connection"**

Azura and Gaara reached the kazekage mansion. The red haired monarch of the sand village quietly sat back on the couch near his favorite window. Though his impassive eyes were pinned on the scenery outside his senses never left the woman who sat next to him.

Azura smiled and studied Gaara's face.

Gaara was aware of the set of blue eyes staring at him, but just like he always did, he simply ignored it.

Azura was the one who disrupt the unnerving silence. "I like him."

Gaara frowned. "Who?" He asked without turning to look at Azura.

"Uzumaki-san." Azura answered.

Gaara gradually turned his cold gaze to Azura, his eyes met her smiling beautiful face. "She's with the Hyugga Heiress Azura-san."

Azura laughed as she replied to Gaara's words. "That's not what I meant! I mean, I like him! I like him because he's so enthusiastic and high-spirited! He could easily make other people laugh you know!"

Gaara tried to understand her statement. But in the end of it he failed to even get the idea of Naruto making other people laugh. Wasn't that insulting? Why someone would like other people laughed at them? "I don't understand. I will not allow anybody to laugh at me. That's stupid."

Azura's smiled vanished. "You know, when two people laughed with each other they are becoming closer. It's like a social interaction, sharing same emotion at the same time is like building a connection...I always love to laugh, and I want other people to laugh with me...I always want to be part of the connection."

Gaara looked away, quietly returning his gaze at the window. "I never laughed Azura-_san_."

Azura stared at Gaara's face. _'Of course...how can you laugh when the people surrounding you want you dead...what a lonely life he has...good thing, the people of Suna are respecting him now as the Kazekage.'_ "We can laugh together if you want, in time, maybe I could teach you how." She said with a gentle smile.

Gaara returned his gaze back to Azura. "I cannot seem to see the significance of that idea, but if that would make you happy then do it." He answered monotonously.

"We'll build a connection!" Azura uttered, her eyes beaming toward Gaara. "Someday we could laugh together and we'll become connected!"

Gaara's mind became baffled again. He frowned and studied Azura's face. "You're confusing me more, I demand for you to avoid using unpopular adages." Gaara was stunned when the woman sitting beside him began laughing hard. "Um?"

Azura hugged herself tightly to stop her laugh. "You're so weird!"

Gaara frowned more.

Azura stood up and ran toward the door. "It's nice talking with you Kazekage-sama! I'll go now!"

Gaara stood up. "No."

Azura abruptly looked at Gaara's serious face. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Gaara walked closer to Azura and stared directly to her blue eyes. "My sister told me that starting today you'll reside in this mansion as well. I have a huge chamber; both of us could use it comfortably."

Azura's mouth hung open. "What?" She was dumbfounded by that unexpected offer. "We're not married yet okay?"

"Aren't you aware with the tradition here in our village?" Gaara inquired.

Azura mused for a moment and remembered the tradition that Gaara was talking about. "Oh yeah, a month before the marriage the woman must live with her soon to be husband as his servant...geez, I don't like that idea."

Gaara removed the shawl which circling his neck. "Don't worry; I will not make you my servant. I simply want to follow what nee-san told me." The young kaze kage explained.

Azura smiled. "Well! I am not really worrying about it tee-he!"

Gaara smiled a little. "And you don't have to worry with the bed, I do not sleep. You can have it all to yourself."

Azura knew that. Of course to all the people in Suna, the Mikage clan is the most knowledgeable about the monster inside Gaara. "Thank you then Gaara-_sama_."

"Call me Gaara." The auburn haired leader commanded.

Azura nodded. "But can I go home first? I need to get my things."

"Don't mind it, nee-san already ordered the other shinobis to get your things, it's already in the room." Gaara answered.

Since she is marrying the head of the village, everyone seems to treat her as the most important woman in the small village now. This fact somehow disturbed her. Isn't she losing her freedom now? She's beginning to feel that everything is already a laid out plan. All she has to do is to follow. "Gaara-_sama_...am I going to follow the orders of the council as well?"

Gaara noticed the anxiousness mingling with Azura's voice. "You know the answer."

Azura turned very quiet. _'Of course...I know the answer...'_

Gaara noticed the melancholic look that suddenly covered Azura's face. "I will try my best to make things easier for you...that's all I can promise."

Azura nodded and smile. "That's enough." She yawned and stretched her arms. "Where's the bathroom? I would like to take a bath first before sleeping."

Gaara nodded. "My room has its own bathroom, it's a huge one. You can use it if you want."

Azura nodded. "Thanks Gaara-sa...I mean Gaara. Thank you."

Gaara simply nodded and watched Azura meander toward his room. _'A very strange woman indeed.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Back at the inn;

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto called softly.

Hinata slowly turned her gaze to Naruto. "N-Nani?"

"I'm sorry okay," Naruto apologized. "About the wedding thing...anou...maybe at the end of this year?"

Hinata eyes widened and stared incredulously to Naruto. "What do you mean...we...we're getting married?"

Naruto nodded. "Isn't that what you want?"

Hinata nodded fast and jumped to Naruto. She hugged him and kissed his lips lightly. "Thank you Naruro-kun, you made me feel happy."

Naruto nodded and hugged back the Hyugga heiress.

"_Demo_," Hinata added.

Naruto stared to Hinata's vanilla eyes. "_Demo_ what?"

Hinata smiled and played on some of Naruto's yellow tresses. "You're supposed to give me an engagement ring too okay?"

Naruto smiled uncomfortably. "Anou Hinata...that's expensive."

Hinata's smile faded and pushed Naruto away. "W-What do you mean by that? Y-you don't want to spend money for me?"

"NONONO! Of course not! My money is all yours! But...you know that I'm under baachan's training these pass few months so I'm not receiving any mission which means I don't earn a lot of money! You do understand right Hinata?" Naruto explained.

Hinata nodded and realized that Naruto has a point. She sighed and returned to Naruto's hug. "Alright, I'll give you time then..."

Naruto smiled and hugged his girlfriend back again. "Time...for what my love?"

Hinata smiled and tightened her embrace. "Time to earn the money that you'll use to buy my engagement ring, and of course you should earn money too for our wedding..."

Naruto sighed. "Man, that's a lot of work."

Hinata frowned and grasped some of Naruto's jacket. "Are you complaining?"

Naruto sweat dropped and shook his head. "Of course not! Everything you say Hinata! Everything!"

Hinata smiled and cuddled deeper. "Good, I love you Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I love you too Hinata-_chan_."

**To Be CoNTiNueD...**

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews I received the last time!**

**It's not too much **(specifically three) **but that's okay with me, at least someone read it!**

**Hehehe! Anyway I have other fics I'm workin' on too, one is for FMP and the other is for Gakuen Alice, so I'm sorry if cannot update every week! Anyway I always appreciate reviews so please don't forget it!**

**JA!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
